Cops and Robbers
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Aomine is a police officer and was promoted to a detective. His first case has something to do with a certain redheaded fire fighter, but will his feelings that evolve for him get in the way of his safety? (AoKaga, some smut, yaoi, fluff, don't like, don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea from playing GTA and watching gameplays of it on youtube. I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"Aomine. Do you have any evidence on this guy? You know we can't just arrest him." I roll my eyes at my blonde haired parenter, Kise. It was rare to see him being this serious.

"Duh, I'm not stupid like you." That set Kise off.

"So mean~! What would Momoi say if she saw you treating me this way!?" He begins to rant as I walk away, waving from over my shoulder.

"Whatever you say~. Just know that you'll owe me $50 when I make this guy sing like a canary~." Before he could scream at me even more, I go into the interrogation room. I sit down across from the chained up redhead, getting a good look at his one gold eye. I turn on my pocket recorder and put it on the table, out of his reach.

"Akashi Seijuro, correct?" Akashi nods, an insane smile on his face. I raise an eyebrow and lean forward, putting my elbows down on the table. "We found the scissors that were used to kill the victim in your house with your fingerprints on them. How can you explain that?"

"Do I really need to?" Akashi cracks his head to the side, making a loud popping sound that makes me shiver.

"So, does that mean that you admit to killing Nijimura Shuzo?" The smile on his face widened.

"Yes, you could say that. He was trying to take my scissors away." I gulp and nod, turning off the recorder. I get to my feet and tip my police hat to the redhead, knowing that he is one of the richest people in Japan.

"It was nice talking to you, Akashi, but you will be sent to court in a few days." I see Akashi's whole body twitch, his smile getting bigger by the second.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Aomine Daiki."

* * *

I sit down at my desk with a huf, taking my hat off. There are footsteps coming over to my desk. It can only be one person. Midorima. The green haired captain stops in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest, one of his eyebrows raised. I gulp and lean back in my chair.

"Yes, captain?" A scowl was formed on his face as his foot begins to tap the floor.

"You do realize who you arrested, right?" It was my turn to scowl back.

"Yeah, I do. But I couldn't just let him get away with murder!" Midorima sighs and pushes his glasses back up on his nose, just like always. I finally notice the manila folder in his hands, a small smile starting to dance upon my lips.

"So…do I get to be a detective?" With only a slight nod, my captain answered. I jump up out of my seat and cheer, throwing my police cap across the room. Kise pops his head up from his desk, my hat hitting him in the face. He falls to the ground dramatically and starts to sob, making me laugh.

"Aomine~! How could you be so mean~!?"

This made me laugh even more. I had to grab onto my desk so I could stay standing up. I see that Midorima was chuckling slightly as well.

"Kise, you fucking idiot." I choke out between laughs. By now, almost the whole police station was laughing their ass off. This is why I like working at the police station.

* * *

It took half an hour for Kise to stop crying and an hour for everyone to stop laughing. Okay, I may be exaggerating a little, but it felt like it. Even Director Imayoshi was laughing. And he NEVER laughs.

I lean back in my chair and put my feet up on my desk, sighing in content. I grab the case folder off of my desk and start to look inside. My eyes widen and I gulp a little. I didn't even look up when I see one of my best friends coming in the building, Kise hugging him tightly. That's when he was in front of me.

"Aomine." I jump and drop the folder, the contents spilling out of it. I curse under my breath and begin to pick everything up.

"Shit, Tetsu. Don't scare me like that. Now I gotta organize this again." The light blue haired ghost just looks down at me, patting the glitter off of his apron.

"Sorry, but I came to see you and Kise to give you some news." I blink and look the kindergarten teacher in the eye.

"What news? Is it that important to leave your kids unattended?" Kuroko smiles faintly and tilts his head.

"Oh, they just got out of school. It was a half day today." I nod and stand up, stuffing the papers back into the file.

"Okay, but that still didn't answer my first question. What are you gonna tell me?"

"Yes. I came to tell you that there's a new fire fighter who will be working alongside the two of you whenever fire is involved with your work." Kuroko smiles a little more, "I think Aomine will really like him."

I blink again and sit in my chair, staring at the shadow in front of me.

"What do you mean by that?" Before Kuroko could say anything, Kise comes running over and hugs the shorter one. He kisses him on the cheek and smiles.

"Oh~! My little Kuroko came to see me~!" I try to hide my amusement as Kuroko makes a face.

"Kise, let go of me. I can't breath." The blonde listens to his boyfriend and quickly pulls away.

"I'm sorry~!" I roll my eyes and begin to look through the case file again.

"Speaking of fire fighters, Kise, we got a case."

* * *

**Well, there I go, starting a new story. *sighs* I bet you guys can guess who the fire fighter is~ ^.^ Hoped y'all enjoyed it! ~Sweet-Lemonade. **


	2. Chapter 2

**That didn't take long. ^W^**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that someone is targeting firefighters?" I shake my head and throw the case file down on the table in front of me, Kise quickly grabbing it and looking through it. His eyes widen in horror and he covered his mouth.

"This guy is going after ATTRACTIVE fire fighters and kidnaps them. He keeps them in a safe house, living out his fantasy of having a relationship with a fire fighter. Then, after awhile, he burns the house he was keeping them in down." The blonde shakes his head and closes the file, putting it down.

"He must have a connection with fire fighters. Maybe his wife or someone he cared about was a firefighter and they got caught in a fire and died." I nod and lean back, putting a hand on my chin.

"Maybe, but we can't jump to conclusions. He may just do this for fun." My partner's nose crinkles at the thought.

"Aomine~! Don't make me think about it like that~!" I roll my eyes and hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop being a baby. Now, c'mon. I wanna go see the new recruit at the fire station. We need to warn all of them." Kise smirks and makes a kissing noise.

"Oh~. You taking up Kuroko's word and gonna go see the hot fire fighter~." I scowl and kick him from under the table, standing up and going towards the door while Kise groans and holds his leg.

"Shut up and let's go already, baka." Kise quickly jumps to his feet and runs after me as I walk out the door.

"Wait for me~!"

* * *

I knock on the fire station door, waiting a little bit before I knocked again. Still no answer. Are they trying to test my patience? What the hell is taking them so long?! I raise my hand to knock again when someone FINALLY opened the stupid door. Of course, it was one of the laziest people I knew.

"Oh, hello, Mine-chin~." I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, Murasakibara. Can we come in, please?" The purple haired giant in front of me looks down as he digs through his overall pockets, trying to find something to snack on.

"Hmm…are you here to meet the new guy? He's pretty cute~." My eye twitches.

"What's so special about this new guy?! I'm here to warn all of you!" Kise smiles awkwardly and takes hold of Mura's arm and leads him back inside, letting me come in as well. Once we get inside, I see that they were all eating lunch. I didn't look around enough to see any new guy, I just go up front with Kise.

"Hey, guys!" They all smile and wave at the both of us. Kise waves back. I elbow him in the ribs and cross my arms over my chest, a hard scowl on my face.

"Kise, this is a serious matter. Now, stop acting like a kid." The blonde pouts and turns away from me.

"Fine, but you gotta tell them." I roll my eyes.

"Duh." I turn to look at all the crowd of hungry guys in front of me and put my hands on my hips, "Look guys, there's a murderer on the loose who is targeting FIRE FIGHTERS! It doesn't matter what sex they are, as long as they're attractive, he will kidnap them, live out his sick fantasy of being in a relationship with one of you guys, then burn down the house he locked you in when he gets board! Now, I'm telling you this so you can stay on guard, ya hear me!?"

They all get to their feets and nod, shouting the word, "Hai" at the same time.

"Uh…excuse me, but who are you exactly?" I blink and look through the crowd, seeing a redhead about my age. I raise an eyebrow, not being able to see his face through the wall of older men. (Older than at least 25 is what I mean.)

I point to the redhead and narrow my eyes.

"You! Redhead! I can't see you! Come over here!" He didn't move. This made me scowl.

"Eh!? Why should I listen to you when I don't even know your name, Aho!" My eye twitches and I smirk as Mura grab the new, ignorant bastard by the top of his head and pull him into view. That's when I get a good look at him. He was…so hot.

The new guy had red and black hair that fell in front of his eyes, as if he was trying to hide his weird split eyebrows. He has these intense red eyes that seemed to complement his whole face structure. He seemed to be pretty tall, but I would bet anything to say that I'm probably taller.

That wasn't all. Along with his height, he had some pretty nice muscles that looked well defined underneath his tight-ish, white T-shirt. I feel my scowl dissolve into a look of awe. I never knew I'd be able to find someone who looked as good as…well, me!

I snap out of my trance when I feel Kise flick me. I look over at him, confused when I hear him giggling.

"What are ya snickering about?" He points to my mouth. I look down and see a puddle of drool at my feet. My eyes widen. I was…drooling?!

I quickly wipe my mouth and look over at the guys I have gotten to know so well, seeing them laughing quietly as well. I gulp as I see the deep breath on the redhead's face, making him look absolutely adorable!

"Aomine! You have a nosebleed!" The blush darkened as I turn around and wipe my nose.

"Eww~. Mine-chin is thinking pervy thoughts about Kaga-chin~." I just blew it…

"I-I apologize, newbie. I am officer Aomine Daiki. Now it's your turn to tell me who you are." I turn back around to see the remnants of the kid's blush on his cheeks as he nods slowly, looking away.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. N-nice to meet you, officer." My eyes widen as Kagami puts his hand out, wanting me to shake it. A smirk made its way upon my face before I gratefully grab the tiger's hand and squeeze it gently.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you, Kagami." He nodded and looked me in the eye, smiling brightly.

"That's what I was gonna say, Ahomine." I scowl and yank my hand away.

"Bakagami." Kagami didn't get mad. He just simply laughed and nodded, bowing slightly.

"It'll be fun seeing you around, Aomine."

* * *

"So~. What do you think about Kagami~?" I sigh and put down my rice bowl, glaring at Kise. Kuroko just munched on his dinner silently as he watched the two of us.

"What do you mean? I just met him." Kise pouted and was about to bang on the table like the 5 year old his is, but Kuroko stopped him from doing so.

"Kise, not at the table." He nodded, but still lectured me.

"I saw you drooling and your nose was bleeding! You must like him!" I roll my eyes and pick up a piece of tsukemono, popping it into my mouth. I keep myself from drooling at the taste. It was amazing, like always. I still marvel at how good Kuroko is at cooking.

"This is good. Thanks for the meal." Kuroko nodded, smiling faintly. The only reason I'm at their house is because I just go promoted today and I have no one else to celebrate with.

Kuroko looks down at his watch for the thousandth time, shaking his head slightly.

"He should be here…" I raise an eyebrow. I don't say anything though. Mostly because the doorbell had rung.

Kise smiles and jumps to his feet, running over to the door, leaving me and Kuroko alone.

"I still can't believe that you can actually cook like this just because an old friend from high school taught you."

"Hai. You wanna know who taught me, Aomine?" I nod, smiling faintly. If I could the recipe for the miso soup and actually know how to cook it right, I would be happy.

"Kagami taught me." My eyes widen and my mouth drops. Before I could say a thing, Kise butts in.

"Look who's here!" I turn to see the who it was.

"Oh my god…" Speak of the fucking devil.

* * *

**That wraps up this chapter. XD I love Aomine's reaction towards Kagami. I think that's how it should have happened in the anime. It would have been perfect. Till next time! ~Sweet-Lemonade**


	3. Chapter 3

**God, I'm awful with updating. *sulks again* Well, if any of you are currently reading, "The Story Behind These Scars" I apologize for not updating as soon as you'd like. *sulks more* Well, hope you enjoy this** **chapter!**

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Kagami." The redhead smiles and nods, sitting down next to me. I gulp and smile faintly. Kagami looks over at me, his eyes widening. "Oh! You're Aomine, right?" I nod, making him smile even more. He stuffs his hand into his jacket pocket, fishing out a small box. My eyes widen when he hands the box to me. "Congratulations on your promotion!" I take the gift carefully out of his hand and tear off the navy blue paper. I open the box and a smile spreads across my face. "How the hell did you know?" I grab the chain necklace and hold it up, a small basketball charm dangling at the bottom. Kagami just chuckles. "Well, since Kuroko invited me here and told me the occasion, I knew that it would be rude to not give you something to congratulate you, so I asked him what you liked and he said basketball." My smile gets wider as I put the necklace around my neck, playing with the charm.

I see a slight blush on the redhead's cheeks as he starts to talk with Kuroko. This made me smirk. I guess Kuroko and Kise were right about something for once.

"So, Kagami. Do ya like me?"

"W-what? N-no, I just met you today!" I chuckle and scoot closer, liking the way his blush brightened.

"Okay, let me rephrase that~. Do you find me sexy~?" When he gulped, I knew the answer.

"W-well…you are s-sexy…"

"I knew it~." I put my hand under his chin and lift it up slightly, leaning in close. His lips started to tremble. I chuckle and pull away, kissing his forehead quickly.

"You're so cute~." Out of the corner of my eye, I see him scowl.

"I'm not cute." I didn't even have to say anything, since Kuroko and Kise started to back me up.

"Yes you are, Kagami."

"You're so cute, Kagami~!" He groans and slouches. He grabs his rice bowl and starts to eat. This was gonna be fun~.

* * *

"Aomine~! Do you wanna come with me an Midorima to the fire station? You'll get to see Kagami~." My head shoots up from my desk, a line of saliva connecting my lips and the hard wood. I blink and try to fix my train wreck of hair, wiping my mouth when I'm done. I get up and brush the wrinkles out of my clothes. Kise smiled and looped his arm through Midorima's, only to get rejected a second later.

This made me laugh. The blonde just glared at me and started towards our captain's car, grabbing the keys on his way out.

"I wouldn't let him drive if I were you." The green haired detective nodded and pushed his glasses back up his nose with his bandaged fingers.

"Yes, I know, Aomine. I am captain for a reason, you know." I scowl and nod, looking away. Midorima took this chance to put his hand on my head and ruffle my hair, making me groan in frustration.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm glad you finally like someone. It's cute to watch you get excited to see him." I scowl more and start to walk faster.

"Whatever, I just wanna fuck him, then I'll be done. That's all." Before I could get to the car, Midorima got in the final say.

"Keep thinking that, Daiki." Of course he has to use my first name. But the thing is, how the hell would he be able to understand what I'm thinking?!

* * *

Once we got to the fire station, I get out of the car and see Murasakibara standing in the doorway, almost waiting for us. He, of course, had a bag of chips in his hand was eating them as if he had just smoked pot and had the munchies.

"Hello, Mine-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin~. You're just in time. We're testing the two new guys." I blink and tilt my head slightly.

"Two new guys? I thought there was just one." The giant shook his head and grabbed another chip.

"There's another~. His name is Haizaki Shogo~."

I just shrug and go inside, ducking as Takao almost jumps at Midorima, hugging his husband tightly.

"Midorima~! You came to see me~!" I roll my eyes at their sickly display of affection and slam the door, hearing a thud on the other side. I peek out and see that I hit Kise. I gulp and kneel down next to him. He was knocked out cold. Crap.

"Aomine! What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't know he was behind the door! It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You didn't have to slam the fucking door!" I argued with my captain for a long time. That is, until there was a loud siren that started to go off inside the fire station.

"Oh~. I guess it's time to watch Kaga-chin and Haiza-chin go through the test." I look at Murasakibara and see a small smile on his face. He was thinking, for once, about something. It made me wonder.

"Who do you think will do the best?" He answered immediately.

"Kaga-chin~. He wants this the most." I nod slightly and pick up Kise before following the purple haired giant. He leads us into the courtyard where all the other men had gathered. The redheaded spit fire and a guy I've never seen were at the end of the obstacle course that all firefighters have to take.

I narrow my eyes at the one I believe to be Haizaki Shogo. He had dark grey cornrows and two piercings on each ear. I could almost breath in his mysterious aura. I don't know what his deal is, but I'm gonna look into him later.

Everything goes silent as the chief of the fire station begins to shout out the rules of the course before he points his gun up into the air and shoots. Once the bullet goes flying through the air, Kagami is the one to take off first. I start to observe him.

"Fast reflexes, speed, and the instincts of a tiger. I think he has the best qualities for a firefighter." I look over to see who was talking, my eyes meeting with a good friend of mine.

"Hello, Aomine. It's been awhile." I smile and nod, putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Hey, Susa! How've ya been?" Susa Yoshinori was my old teammate in high school. We played basketball together and have been friends since. I have to still look up to him though. His brown, spiky hair is the same as always. It's comforting in times like these to have a good friend at your side. And when I say "times like these", I mean when I get cases that are especially gruesome. It's nice to know that there are people out there that will always be by you, no matter what.

* * *

It took less than 7 minutes for Kagami to go through the course, setting a new record. But the new guy wasn't far behind. If it wasn't for Kagami's quick start, they would have finished at the same time. It was pretty amazing, considering Kagami's only 23 and he just set the best record in the fire station. And don't get me wrong, it's a pretty hard course to go through. With that in mind, Murasakibara's words continue to echo through my mind. I can't help but think that that giant idiot was actually right. Kagami finished first because he wants this the most. This made me smile and start to come forward. I want to be the first to congratulate him. And I'm glad that I'm the first one to stand in front of him.

"Nice job, Kagami." He looked up at me as he tried to get his breathing under control. He was bent over, his hands on his knees as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Thanks. Aomine. Not to be. Rude. Or anything. But why. Are you. Here?" I smile and hand him a bottle of water, watching closely as he almost chugs the whole thing in one breath.

"I came here with my captain and partner to see you. Why else?" I could see the gleam in his eyes brighten at my words, as if he'd been praised by his number 1 idol. It was strange, well…in my mind.

He stands up straight and puts his hands on his hips as he let his head fall back. He was still panting heavily as well as sweating buckets. I smile and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and I just smile more.

"How about I take you out. You know, to celebrate. Sound good?" The shock on Kagami's face was crystal clear, but it then dissolved into a huge smile.

"Okay! How about Ichiban Sushi at 6:30?" I nod and turn to start towards the door, waving to him from behind my back.

"Cool, I'll meet you there. See ya later!" Once I was out of the station, I couldn't hold back my excitement. I can't wait.

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry! The Constitution test is tomorrow! Until next time! ~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
